doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiz
The quiz system is unique to the game, using a database of questions submitted and reveiwed by the players themselves. For this reason, players normally receive a unique question each time they hunt, giving the game an aspect that others simply don't have. Quiz Basics Whenever a hunt is initiated, a player is asked a question- if it is answered correctly, your mind is sharpened and you are able to absorb the soul energy of your victim with greater efficiency (+10% for every correct quiz answer). You have exactly 5 minutes to answer each question, regardless of your level or elementary fusion skill but the time runs out, it counts as a wrong answer and no quiz bonus takes effect on that hunt. If hunting multiple times in one sitting, the answers will stack (if the second question was wrong, the second hunt will not receive a bonus). Interrupting a hunt does not cancel the incorrect answer, but the answer is simply stored for when hunting is resumed. When an animal is trapped, the answer will just carry forward to the next hunt (quiz has no effect on squeezing). To submit a question, 100 questions must be answered correctly. When submitting a question, an evaluator will choose the answer they think is correct during their hunts. These evaluators have a history of writing correct questions, often answering correctly but are still players of the game. For every question the evaluator gets right, they get a +20% bonus to their hunt. After getting it right or wrong, they may then deny the question by selecting a fault with the question from a multiple choice box. They may give another chance to re-write the question, or they will take the priveledge to write another question until you answer 100 more qustions correctly. Rejection Reasons The following are a list of reasons the evaluator may give for denying a question: *Spelling errors *Already within the database *Too specific *Uninteresting, lexical knowledge *Bad/unclear answers *Poorly worded question *Too easy/arithmetic problem These evaluators are trusted, but if they abuse the system/make mistakes, their position gets replaced and they go back to answering questions like everyone else. If you see nothing wrong with a submitted question but it continues to get rejected, it's worth posting on the doomlord main forums to see where the error was made. Suggested Topics Guidelines suggest that these are respectable areas to quiz *Primary school knowledge *Common knowledge *Current topics *Logical questions *Linguistic puzzles Questions which are raised in the forums as too specific or lexical knowledge are checked to see if their correct answer rate is less than 75%. If it is lower, the question is deleted. Examples of bad questions *What was the third album by Australian Pygmy called? *Who was the 2004 coach of Manchester Utd.? *How old is the oldest wife on Earth? *What is "fan-assisted oven" in Dutch? Examples of good questions *How many members were there in the Beatles? *What's the name of the female protagonist in the Harry Potter series? *Which god ruled the skies in Greek mythology? The developers are trying to develop an algorithm to assist in the evaluation proceedure, but this will take a while. Categorization An update introduced categorization to the game on 30/05/2011, allowing players to choose a category to place a question in as well as choosing an answer. The reward is a small amount of SE for each correct categorisation. For a category to be deemed correct, a number of players must choose the same category. The number of players that must choose a category is unknown, it is probably not a set number. The soul-energy rewarded from categorizing correctly is rewarded at the end of the day under the recommendations section, but it will take some time for the questions to be assigned to a category when the system is first introduced. The reward for each categorisation is currently unknown. After correctly categorizing 250 questions, the player will be rewarded with 1 quiz medal, up until 2000 points (8 quiz medals). The total number of quiz medals owned can still not exceed 12. Quiz medals Players are awarded quiz medals in certain event rewards, quiz categorisation and the quiz olympics. Each medal provides a bonus of 1% SE to each hunt that has had its quiz question answered correctly. The total number of quiz medals owned by a single player cannot exceed 12. Category:Actions